


The last laugh

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oz Magi 2014 bonus treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby survived and he's not letting Keller get the last laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last laugh

Toby looked at the new, redecorated Em City. Very pretty and sort of beige. No anthrax still lurking in its pipes, still only glass cells, so nothing to hide behind as always.  
He didn’t feel anything now, only a cold numbness where his heart used to be.  
Chris had ripped it out and stomped on it.  
He was off Death Row, in exchange for spilling the beans on Chris’ college boy killings to Taylor, his sentence reduced to a mere twenty years, possible parole in ten.  
Doable.  
He’d be able to cuddle some grandkids, if his children choose to reproduce that is.  
Marion had come to see him once; she was very pretty and totally over him.  
So what would he do with these twenty years?  
He’d tried to make new friends, but his heart wasn’t in it.  
Instead he sought out Ryan, not for tits, just to play chess.  
Ryan muttered about being lonely. Suzanne still had singing with some inmates, but his dad and Cyril were dead.  
He missed Cyril a lot.  
Toby tried not to think of Chris’ sad funeral.  
He’d been there, in a fetching orange jumpsuit and in chains, accompanied by Murphy.  
Murphy told him he didn’t want to put him in those chains, but rules were rules.  
Two ex-wives were there for Chris.  
Bonnie, weeping and carrying her newborn. She didn’t really have cancer.  
Kitty, looking elegant in a black Alexander McQueen dress, weeping decoratively.  
Bonnie’s cheeks were red and her eyes swollen with tears.  
Her sorrow was more raw, but Kitty looked devastated when she saw the body.  
Open casket, fucking Keller was always a showoff.  
Toby wept too, occasionally getting a pat on the shoulder by Murphy, and Bonnie.  
When they left Bonnie hugged him while Kitty held the baby, trying to avoid getting drool on her expensive dress.  
Murphy made Bonnie let him go, and she promised to keep visiting.  
He believed her, unlike Marion she actually cared.  
They were both Keller’s widows and former bitches.

*  
“Beech,” said Ryan.  
“What? It’s the middle of the night.”  
“I’ve always wondered what it would be like..”  
“What?”  
“Sex with a guy..”  
“You’re Mr. straight, you love Gloria. You’d rather fuck Claire than a guy.”  
“True. But I’m in for life. How about we fuck real quick and tell no one, huh?”  
“Ryan..”  
“Come on Beech, must have been years since you got some from Keller.”  
“No. We fucked backstage.” Twice.  
“Okay, whatever. Are you gonna do me or what?”  
“Okay. I think I have some Vaseline.”  
“Great,” said Ryan.  
Toby fucked him very carefully, and enjoyed the fact that he was the first.  
“I liked that,” said Ryan. “If you tell anyone you’re dead.”  
“I won’t. It’s prison and you have needs, I can keep doing that if you like.”  
Ryan nodded.  
“Deal,” he said.  
You make do with what you have.  
The hole in his chest was still there, but he had twenty or so years to get through, and he’d do it for his family.  
No way was Keller getting the last laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Oz magi 2014 wish:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Tobias Beecher, Sean Murphy, Miguel Alvarez, Ryan O’Reily, Ray Mukada, Arnold (Poet) Jackson (use any or all, mix and match)  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: “I'm a survivor - a living example of what people can go through and survive.” – Elizabeth Taylor  
> Canon/AU/Either: Canon  
> Special Requests: Post Season Six, the survivors band together to stay alive. Sex would be nice, but not required. No death fic, please.  
> Story/Art/Either: Fic


End file.
